Cómo Conseguir un Tomate
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Estados Unidos tenía todo listo para su hamburguesa pero le hacía falta el tomate, así que decidió ir con Romano para que lo ayudase. Por supuesto que el italiano se negó, pero ¿qué es capaz de hacer U.S.A para conseguir lo que quiere? AméricaxRomano - leve InglaterraxVeneciano


¡Hola a todos! :D Ayer escribí un Romerica, dedicado especialmente a **Alexa Tsuki **:3 Es un poco extraño, lo escribí a "modo delfín", la mitad de mi cerebro estaba dormido (?) De cualquier forma, espero que les guste ^^

El párrafo en _cursiva _es un recuerdo.

* * *

Tenía la carne lista, también la lechuga, el huevo frito, la cebolla, mayonesa, algo de mostaza, el queso y un poco de tocino, ¡La hamburguesa de Estados Unidos estaba casi completa! De no ser porque le faltaba una pieza clave. Algo esencial...

El tomate.

¡¿Qué hamburguesa puede ser llama hamburguesa si no tiene aunque sea dos rodajas de tomate?! ¡El lo consideraba una completa herejía! Además de que el tomate le daba a la hamburguesa aún más altura y la hacía más jugosa también.

Pero había un pequeño problema. Él no sabía muy bien de dónde sacar tomates. De más está decir que fue a todas las verdulerías que conocía, las cuales no eran muchas, pero los tomates no se veían muy buenos (aunque el americano no sabía exactamente cómo se veía un tomate 'bueno'). Optó por consultar con 'expertos'. Primero, lo intentó con México, ¡eran vecinos, él seguramente lo ayudaría!...

Por eso Estados Unidos se extrañó cuando el mexicano le cerró la puerta directamente en la cara y lo mandó a la chingada... El más alto prefirió hacer de cuenta que no entendió lo que le había dicho, estaba muy ocupado en su búsqueda por un buen tomate como para quedarse a discutir con el latinoamericano.

Probó con sus demás primos, sobre todos aquellos dedicados a las cosas referentes a la agricultura, quienes aseguraron que "no es temporada de tomates", ¡Tsk, Como si el tomate fuese una moda y viniese por temporadas!

Si sus primos no iban a ayudarlo, ¡podría intentar con sus amigos europeos! Ellos lo entendían más, ¡Casi se sentía parte de Europa! Si seguramente ellos iban a ayudarlo...

–¿Tomates? Oh, te daría algunos, Alfredo, pero mi cosecha este año no anda muy bien, ¿sabes? -fue lo que le dijo España sin su usual ánimo cuando tocó la puerta de su casa-. Podrías pedirle algunos a Francia pero... ¡A-Achú! -estornudó y luego se frotó la nariz con un brazo. El país del norte de América hizo una pequeña mueca- no sé qué tan buenos sean sus tomates... Fusososo, ¡también puedes ir con Roma! Roma tiene buenos tomates, ¡el Jefe le enseñó a cultivarlos! -rió tontamente con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente volviendo a su buen animo.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Romano seguramente compartirá algunos tomates con el HERO! -elevó un puño hacia el aire- ¡Él y yo somos buenos amigos, HAHAHA! -rió y se dio media vuelta, para correr en dirección a la casa del italiano sureño.

España no se movió en ningún momento después de eso, sólo cuando su cuerpo colapsó y cayó al suelo exhausto. Maldita crisis.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Romano, Estados Unidos pasó, obviamente, por la casa de Italia del Norte. Tal vez él podría darle algunos tomates, también sabía de comida después de todo, ¡La salsa de su pasta era simplemente deliciosa! Pero... sus pensamientos se vieron muy eclipsados al leer la nota que estaba pegada en la puerta de la casa de Veneciano.

"Vee~ Estaré en casa de un amigo, si me buscas de forma urgente, lo lamento, pero no estaré en todo el día. Italia Veneciano."

U.S.A era mundialmente famoso por es el país más metido en cuanto a 'relaciones internacionales' se refiriese, por lo que se extrañó bastante al leer "estaré en casa de un amigo". En lo primero que pensó, fue Alemania, pero no le dio mucha importancia al tema (sorpresivamente), sino que continuó con su camino hacia el sur...

–¡Sal de mi puta casa, bastardo! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar, grandísimo idiota?! -le gritó el castaño que al parecer acababa de bañarse, pues sólo tenía una toalla no muy larga enroscada en su cintura.

–¡Romano! ¡El Hero necesita tu ayuda!

–¡Vete a la mierda, no te ayudaría ni en un millón de años! -gritó sonrojado, arrojándole un jarrón directamente a la cabeza, pero fallando en el intento. América ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

–¡Necesito que me regales algunos tomates para mis hamburguesas! ¡Si tienen el color de tu cara en estos momentos, mucho mejor!

–...¡VETE DE AQUÍ, AMERICANO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡Más vale que saques tu grasoso culo de mi casa o juro que voy a dispararte tantas veces que no volverás a sentarte en el resto de tu puta vida! -gritó, tomando el inicio de su toalla con ambas manos, con miedo a que ésta se cayera-. ¡Tu puta madre va a darte unos jodidos tomates!

–¡Vamos, Romano! -insistió aún con una sonrisa en el rostro-. ¡Algo horrible podría ocurrir si te niegas ante el Héroe!

–¡A ti te ocurrirá algo horrible si no sales de mi casa en este instante! -le advirtió, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los pequeños estantes del living, del cual abrió la pequeña gaveta y sacó un arma. No dudó en apuntar al americano.

Y disparó. Vaya que disparó. Disparó tanto que, si no fuese una superpotencia, Estados Unidos seguramente habría acabado bastante mal. Pero eso no quiso decir que no se asustó bastante. Romano hablaba en serio cuando decía cosas como esa, según había aprendido.

Pero no fue la última vez que U.S.A insistió, para desgracia de Romano. Aunque bien parecía que el italiano sureño lo disfrutaba, pues a las reuniones llevaba siempre un tomate con el cual se paseaba frente a América como si quisiera provocarlo. ¡Y claro que el americano se frustraba! ¡Él quería ese tomate! Ya no sabía para qué, sólo sabía que quería quitarle ese fruto al italiano gruñón de la mano y reírse de él como el ser maduro que era.

Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Siempre que intentaba quitarselo, ya sea por sorpresa, mediante ruegos, o incluso con sobornos, lo único que conseguía eran insultos, golpes, que lo apuntasen con un arma...

Era desesperante, y aunque le costase aceptarlo, Estados Unidos necesitaba ayuda. Y, ¿qué mejor ayuda para entender a italiano, que otro italiano?

–Vee~ ¿quieres quitarle un tomate a mi fratello?

–Yes! -afirmó con emoción, pensando que tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a Veneciano mucho antes-. Please, Italy, I really need that tomato!

–¿Pero por qué quieres quitarle uno? Yo puedo darte si quieres... -se ofreció, pero América no lo dejó continuar. Rápidamente había comenzado a agitar los brazos, oponiéndose ante la idea.

–¡Pero yo quiero el tomate de Romano! ¡Él quiso desafiarme y nadie puede desafiar al Hero y salir ganador! -con uno de sus dedos apuntó hacia el cielo, en posición de "héroe"-. ¡¿Qué dices, Italy?! ¡¿Me ayudarás?! ¡Seguramente tú sabes tratar con tsunderes mejor que yo! -señaló, recordando la definición que Japón le daba a personas como Romano.

–Ve~ ¿Tsunderes? ¿Ya te enteraste lo de Inglaterra? -preguntó con una sonrisa inocente y algo sonrojado. U.S.A se extrañó considerablemente-. Porque... cuando yo quiero quitarle algo a Inglaterra, o quiero que me preste atención y deje sus papeles un poco de lado, solamente hago algo muy simple, ve~

Estados Unidos ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, esperando a que el italiano prosiguiera...

…

La Conferencia Mundial estaba a punto de acabar, y Romano ya había juntado desordenadamente todos sus papeles, queriendo irse lo más rápido posible. Su mano izquierda sostenía el tomate, redondo y bien rojo, visiblemente apetitoso, mientras que sus ojos veían de costado al americano, que notaba bastante nervioso.

"Ese maldito gordo bastardo se piensa que siempre puede obtener lo que quiere como quiere, ¡pero no lo logrará conmigo! ¡Soy el jodido nieto del Imperio Romano! ¡La fortaleza está en mi sangre!" pensaba, sin darse cuenta que Alemania había dado la reunión por finalizada y los países habían comenzado a marcharse.

Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando América había comenzado a acercarse a él...

¡Y vaya que no se dio cuenta cuando los labios del estadounidense estuvieron sobre los propios!

La mente de Romano se puso inmediatamente en blanco en ese momento, ni siquiera lo había visto venir. El tomate se resbaló de su mano y cayó al suelo alfombrado de la sala sin hacer ruido.

–_Si quiero que me preste atención a mi, a veces con un simple beso alcanza. ¡Se pone completamente rojo, y es muy lindo! Vee~ Me dice idiota, pero me responde con otro beso... -sonreía el italiano mientras Estados Unidos lo observaba con atención y sorpresa-. También sirve si quiero quitarle algo. A veces lo beso y le quito su bordado, sólo para huir de él y que él me siga por detrás, cuando me alcanza muchas veces seguimos besándonos..._

Los ojos del americano se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos de Romano abiertos también con una mezcla de sorpresa y horror. Estados Unidos se separó de él casi tan rápido como flash y huyó. Huyó como si todos los supervillanos del mundo estuviesen detrás de él, olvidándose no sólo para qué quería el tomate, si no que olvidó también el hecho de que quería un tomate. Demasiado preocupado estaba por la forma en la que su corazón había comenzado a latir en el momento en que imaginó al italiano mayor siguiéndolo y atrapándolo para seguir besándose...

¿Y Romano? Romano no se movió en ningún momento, al menos no por unos buenos 10 minutos. Gritó muchos improperios, juró matar al estúpido, maldito y puto gordo americano de las formas más dolorosas posibles. No sólo por besarlo, si no por hacer que su corazón se desbocara de tal forma.

La próxima vez que América quisiera un tomate, bien podría regalarle una planta... O no dársela y repetir aquello...

Se dio un golpe mental por siquiera considerarlo. Él no iba a provocar al _stupido americano_... al menos no de manera tan obvia...

Oh y, por cierto, si aún se preguntan qué ocurrió con la hamburguesa del inicio... Supongo que de más está decir que Tony la engulló ni bien Estados Unidos se marchó a casa de México.


End file.
